Blackroot Vale
The region of the Blackroot Vale is almost nothing else but a deep and dark woodland. It is the least populated region among the Sarutobi land and for good reason. The soil isn't that fertile, but not too bad. The woodland is the home, however, of many creatures. Bears and wolves are just one problem. Direwolves stalk the woods in search of prey and though they haven't been in large numbers, they have been a problem for every hunter who dropped his guard. Certainly during winter. Blackroot Vale owns its name to the dark pine trees with their dark brown wood. Though not all is that bad in the Blackroot Vale. In the hills dark iron is being mined and being used to craft tools and weapons. In Blackroot, a large Sarutobi fortress, men and women are trained in using these tools and weapons. Some of the finest bows are made there and it is said that the finest archers of the Sarutobi clan hail from this region. Description The saying that rough places produces rough people doesn't miss to describe the population in Blackroot Vale. Hardened by the harsh way of life the Sarutobi in this region are less eager to come to the aid of others. It is unsure of it is due to the influence of the Hons north of their region, but the Blackroot Vale Sarutobi were also one of the more aggressive ones. Joining in the raids of their northern Chonobi brethren, most Sarutobi that participated in the wars of the Hon originated from the dark woods of the Blackroot Vale. The current leading families of the Blackroot Vale Sarutobi are a few families who have done so since the Sarutobi settled down. They seem to be most focused on themselves and are the least active in the Sarutobi clan meetings, though they do follow the clan's motto when it comes to protecting their home. Even if that means to march out of the woods and hills to fight another foe than bears, wolves and other beasts of the wild. Leadership The current Lord Blackroot goes by the name Knvell Blackroot - a name that is known, respected as feared even outside the Blackroot Vale. A man that is nearing the age of sixty-four, which is often seen with his cane. While perhaps not looking as the most physically intimidating man Knvell has a reputation that makes him one of the most respected of the Sarutobi clan. Known for his leadership and martial abilities, he rules with what many describe as an iron fist. Yet none of his kin has complained about it. It is even when asked for their opinion, that many admit that they admire the old man's capability of keeping his people united as strong. Some are more than aware that Knvell is starting to search for a worthy opponent to face, one that will send him to the afterlife where his youth friends and his ancestors are feasting. For there, his eldest son as wife awaits him. His current heir is Authun Blackroot, his oldest grandson and clear favourite. Authun is much unlike his grandfather, being more open and friendly towards outsiders. Having studied and lived in both Magnhild as Konohagakure, Authun is quite aware of other clans and some renowned people. Yet, this doesn't lower the respect he demands from those who he commands. Holdings Though considered one of the deadliest and strongest factions of the Sarutobi clan, the Blackroot Vale isn't a particular hospitable area to settle in. It is the least populated region in the Sarutobi clan lands. There are various holdings that are being governed by those who Lord Blackroot delegated leadership and responsibility towards. These holdings are quite well fortified and defended, to keep its inhabitants safe from harm. A few important holdings are: * Gunnvor's Hold Known as the Packmaster by the Blackroot, the fort that is located in the Blackroot Vale, more to the northern part, is governed by Gunnvor Hon. Hailing from the House of Dowhon, the Hon is a most respected figure. Leading a mixture of Hons and Blackroots, he is known for his alias as Packmaster for the ferocious pack of direwolves. That accompanies the stout leader on his hunts and fights. * Gata Located in the western regions of the Blackroot Vale, it is one of the more larger sites found within the Blackroot Vale. Gata is considered one of the main sites where Blackroots welcome as interact with outsiders. For that reason, many outsiders consider or believe it to be the centre of the Blackroot's power and influence. * Holm Located to the southeast from the centre of the Blackroot Vale, is where Holm is located. A fortress that is several centuries. It is the birthplace of Knvell Blackroot and while not the capital from which the Blackroots are governed, it is where many leaders of the Blackroot are being buried - in their family tomb. Blackroot Hunters The Sarutobi are a proud folk when it comes to hunting, surviving in woodland and archery. And the Woodland Ravens are considered one of the finest marksmen in the empire. However, there are the Blackroot Hunters. Marksmen who the Sarutobi even hold in great awe, considering them the pinnacle of what one could achieve with a bow. Stalking the dark woods and hills of their native region, the hunters are considered to be silent than shadows and as elusive as time itself. Many stories go around about the Blackroot Hunters, ranging from being cannibals who have raided and taken away innocent folk to their dark woods to unsung heroes that have slain many a monster. Wielding great bows, as tall as themselves, the Blackroot Hunters are the force upon which the Blackroots rely. Ambushing and striking from afar, they have been recruited as hired by other Chonobi clans and factions to serve with them. However, not keen on leaving their woods, the Blackroot Hunters don't just agree to any price or fight alongside just anybody. Category:Blackroot Category:Sarutobi Category:Chonobi Category:Empire of Akino